A highschool band life
by blood and sprinkles
Summary: Gaara has a sad past lives with his brother and sister in an apartment goes to school where he meets Neji and falls in love for the first time. Sorry suck at summaries, please read! pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did there would be yaoi lol

Warnings: This story will be yaoi and is rated M for later chapters

Pairings: Neji/Gaara Sasuke/Naruto Sai/Shikamaru Shino/Kiba and maybe more

Author's Notes: This is my first fan fiction I've posted and I won't update until at least 2 people have left reviews telling me I should lol

Hope you enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you**_

_**You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
to criticize me**_

_**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
you love to hate  
But not today.**_

_**So shut up Shut up Shut up**_ He shook his head back and forth his blond spikes sticking to his slightly sweaty face.  
_**Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up**_ He motioned for the crowd in front of him to step up (or in the case of people who were already standing to jump)  
**_You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_**

_**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do**_

_**You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know  
that you're not**_

_**You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today.**_

_**So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out**_

_**Get out of my way**_ He moved his hand to the side as if pushing some one out of the way.  
_**Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**_

_**Is gonna bring me down.  
Will never bring me down.**_

_**Don't tell me who I should be  
and don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away**_

**_So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_**

**_So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say Is gonna bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up Shut up Shut up_**

The crowd cheered. "Thank you! It was awesome playing for all you guys and girls but we gotta get going now so have a nice night" He yelled into the microphone over the still cheering crowd. He turned to the rest of the band and saw they were putting away their guitars.

"That rocked!" Kiba shouted when they got outside.

"Ya it was great! When are we going next Gaara?" asked a hyper as usual Naruto.

"Tomorrow." Was his reply. He didn't show it but he had a blast. His hair, along with the rest of the band members, was wet with sweat and sticking to his face.

"Troublesome… need to get home and have a shower" Shikamaru said before going to his car.

"Ok! Bye Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled after him. "Well now what should we do?"

"I'm leaving Temari will kill me if I'm not home by 1" Gaara said "And since I'm your ride your coming too"

"Well I'm kinda tired anyway, see you at school tomorrow" Kiba said jogging to his car.

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

**Gaara**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

'Ugh…why me…' the groggily red head thought. He opened his blurry eyes slightly, cringing at the one stream of sunlight coming from the crack in his black curtains. He felt around above his head where his alarm clock was and shut it off.

'I really don't want to go to school today…' He sat up anyway and rubbed his eyes. He got up out of bed and went to his closet pulling out a blood red long sleeved shirt, a button up short sleeved black shirt, red boxers, and a pair of tight black jeans. When he had his clothes he went to the bathroom across the hall. He turned the knobs of the shower and waited till the water was at his desired temperature, then he stripped and got in. He let the hot water cascade down his lithe frame. After a few minutes of soaking in the warmth of the water he grabbed the shampoo. He lathered it in his hair then rinsed it. Then he washed the rest of his body. He got out, dried off and pulled on his boxers. Then he picked up his eyeliner and proceeded to put it on. When his eyeliner was on he put on his red long sleeved shirt and his black jeans then the black button up shirt over top, left unbuttoned. He ran his hand threw his hair a couple times not bothering to brush it and walked out of the bathroom back to his room where he dumped his nightclothes and towel into the hamper. He grabbed his bag beside his bed, with his books already in it because he had packed them the night before and grabbed his laptop from his desk. As he walked out of his room he saw his older brother Kankuro walking into the bathroom.

"Morning Gaara" Temari greeted as Gaara came through the kitchen door "Would you like some breakfast?" Gaara shook his head and walked out of the room to the computer room. He turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. When it was ready he typed in his password to his desktop and waited for his MSN to pop up. A conversation was immediately started.

**Ramanking says:** Hey Ga-chan! 3

**Bloodinthedessert says:** …

**Ramanking says:** haha im jk wuts up?

**Bloodinthedessert says:** nuthing im going to leave soon so be ready..wut about u?

**Ramanking says:** k ill be ready and im not doing anything just eating…u no u should really eat too

**Bloodinthedessert says:** im not hungry…im leaving now ill see u out there

**Bloodinthedessert has logged off**

He stood up from his computer after logging out and went to the front door where he left his stuff. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag leaving the house without telling his sister or brother. When he got out side he saw Naruto waiting at the end of his lane way.

" Hey Gaara" he was greeted.

"Hn.." they walked down the road to school, Naruto talking and Gaara listening. When they got into the schoolyard beyond the gate they walked towards they're favorite Sakura tree. As they were walking a group of people stepped in front of them.

"Hey fags what's up?" Said Orochimaru.

"Fuck you get out of our way" Gaara growled.

"Don't talk down to me you bitch" Orochimaru spat. Gaara just pushed past them. Then one of the goons grabbed his arm.

"Don't fuckin' ignore us you whore!" Yelled Kimimaro in his face. Gaara twisted his arm out of the grip and turned around.

"I don't have time for you bastards so piss off!" Gaara said getting irritated. Then it happened. He didn't even see it coming. A fist connected with his face. He stumbled backwards almost falling. He opened his eyes with a hand covering his nose, which was bleeding all over. He was pissed now. He ran towards Kimimaro with his fist raised and hit him square in the face.

"Bastard!" yelled Orochimaru. They started attacking Gaara at the same time and Naruto joined in.

"Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" someone yelled. Gaara's arm was grabbed and he spun around to see who it was. It was another student. This one taller than Gaara with long straight brown hair, and blue-ish white eyes. Gaara ripped his arm out of the others grip.

"What is this about?! Get to the office all of you!" Yelled a brown hair teacher. Anko. They were in trouble. Nobody moved except Gaara who seemed to be fine with being sent to the office. "Hyuuga could you please escort Sabaku to the office while I talk to these boys"

"Yes ma'am" The boy behind Gaara said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Authors notes:** I know I had said I wouldn't give out the second chapter until I got two reviews but I got a review asking me to continue and I myself hate when people write a fanfiction and take forever to update or just don't update until enough people review lol okay so here's chapter 2 ENJOY

Chapter 2

_"What is this about?! Get to the office all of you!" The redhead in front of him started to move. "Hyuuga could you please escort Sabaku to the office while I talk to these boys"_

_"Yes ma'am"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So um I didn't catch your name" Neji said looking at the redhead out of the corner of his eye.

"Isn't it rude to ask somebody's name before you introduce yourself?" the boy retorted. Neji smirked.

"My bad, I'm Neji Hyuuga, and you would be?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Gaara Sabaku" was the answer, along with a slightly smaller hand.

"Nice to meet you Gaara, so is this a hobby of yours or something?"

"What?" Gaara asked confused

"Do you start a fight every morning?"

"I didn't start that fight you jack ass. That was Kimimaro!" Gaara said angrily as he stormed passed Neji into the office. Neji went after him.

"Ah hello Gaara here to see Tsunade again?" asked the receptionist. She had brown hair, brown eyes and she wore a purple dress.

"Yeah" Gaara answered. She smiled at him and handed him a tissue as she called the principal's room.

"Tsunade?…Yeah Gaara's here to see you…there's a Hyuuga's here too…..Okay" she hung up the phone and turned to them "You can go in Gaara, and Mr. Hyuuga as well please" Neji nodded.

"Thanks Shizune" Gaara said and lead the way to the principals office. They walked down a small hall until they reached a door that said 'principal'. Gaara knocked.

"Come in" Tsunade called from the inside. They opened the door and walked in. It was a fairly simple office. Dark brown walls, some book shelves filled with books and a desk and sitting at the desk was a blond haired big breasted principal.

"Holy shit…" Neji whispered. Gaara smirked from under the tissue he was using to wipe up the blood.

"Hello again Gaara and too you too Mr. Hyuuga" she said looking up from some papers on her desk. Gaara walked over and sat on one of the comfy looking chairs, swinging his legs over the side. "So what happened this time?" she asked looking at Gaara.

"Me and Naruto were walking to the sakura tree and Orochimaru and his gang came up and started bugging us, I told them to fuck off and started walking again. Then Kimimaro punched me" he said gesturing to his bleeding nose.

"Is that the truth? Mr. Hyuuga did you see this?" She asked turning to Neji.

"Actually ma'am I did. I was by my car at the time and didn't hear anything but Gaara didn't throw the first punch"

"Well then Sabaku you're off the hook this time" She said grinning "Make sure you clean up before class okay?" Gaara nodded and got up heading to the door.

"See you Tsunade" he said.

"Not too soon please" she laughed. Gaara chuckled. Once they were out of the office Neji looked at Gaara.

"You two seem pretty friendly"

"She's Naruto's adopted parent, and I've been in the office a couple times before" he said.

"Ah…I see…so um what class do you have?"

"English, You?"

"Same who's your teacher?"

"Iruka"

"Uh me too I guess we're going to the same class room then"

They walked to their classroom together neither one talking much. When they got to the classroom door they both spotted someone they knew.

"Well uh I'll see you later?" Neji said looking at Gaara

"Sure" Gaara answered then made his way over to a very loud blond.

(A/N Okay because this is my first fic and I'm lazy I'm going to skip to the end of the school day)

"Ugh Science sucks" Naruto complained as they walked home.

"Naruto school sucks" Gaara said.

"Yeah…" they were walking in silence until they heard a car pull up beside them. The window rolled down and there sitting in the car, no, limo was Neji.

"Hey you need a ride?" Gaara looked at Naruto who shrugged then said,

"Sure" and hopped in the back. In the limo was not only Neji but a boy with dark blue hair that stuck up at the back and a shy looking girl with short purple hair.

"So guys this is Gaara, Gaara this is my friend Sasuke" He gestured towards the boy "and my cousin Hinata"

"This is Naruto"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all!" Naruto said cheerily. The blue haired boy snorted. "What's so funny"

"Nothing dobe" He answered back

"I'm not a dobe you teme!"

"Well-" Sasuke started

"This is our stop" Gaara interrupted "Thanks for the ride. See you later"

"Bye"

Naruto and Gaara got out of the limo and walked up to Gaara's house. When they got in the house no one was home yet so they went up the stairs to Gaara's room and dropped their bags on the floor. Naruto went to Gaara's bed and flopped down on it letting out a big sigh. Gaara went to his desk and set up his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked turning over on his stomach.

"Checking if Chad emailed back" Gaara answered signing into his hotmail. In his Inbox there was one email. "Chad says that there will be room for us to play tonight"

"Sweet! Can't wait" Naruto said excitedly "Um hey Gaara?"

Gaara looked over to Naruto who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'm hungry"

Gaara rolled his eyes and nodded as he got up. They went down to the kitchen and got some food. As they were eating Gaara's brother and sister came in the front door.

"Hey Gaara I heard you got in a fight again" Temari said when she got in the kitchen.

"Yeah I talked to Tsunade though" Gaara answered.

"Well you could try NOT getting in fights"

"If Orochimaru wasn't such a bastard then it wouldn't happen" With that he went up to his room with Naruto following.

A few hours later at around five o'clock the Sabaku's doorbell rang. Temari went to get it. When she opened the door there stood Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Gaara your friends are here!" she yelled up the stairs "Go ahead up"

They walked up the stairs to where they knew Gaara's room was and went in.

"Hey guys" Naruto said from the Gaara's bed he was lying on.

"Hey Naruto where's Gaara?" Kiba asked as he sat on the bed

"Bathroom getting ready"

Twenty minutes later they were out the door driving to the bar. Gaara driving, he wore black jean shorts, the top of his boxers showing, with many chains and pins, a short black shirt that showed half his stomach, over top it all was a black trench coat so he didn't get too many stares before going on stage. He also wore a black spiked dog collar, a silver lip ring, three earrings, one on the right ear two on the left ear, and in his mouth his new red tongue ring. Naruto wore blue jean shorts a button up black and orange shirt, a silver necklace, his silver eye brow piercing and five earrings, two on his right ear and three on his left ear. In the back sat Shikamaru wearing light blue jean shorts and a dark green fish net shirt, showing his one nipple ring on the right side. He also had a sliver loop earring in each ear and a chain necklace. Next to him sat Kiba wearing gray jean shorts with lots of pockets and a shirt similar to Gaara's, short, but it had a hood with fake fur. He also wore three earrings, two on his right and one on his left. Another ten minutes later they were at the bar. Gaara shut off the car and they all got out. They went to the trunk and got the two guitars and base. Gaara locked up and they went into the bar. The bar wasn't completely crowded thankfully.

"Hey Gaara you guys want a beer?" Asked a tall tanned guy standing behind the bar.

"Yeah thanks Chad" Gaara said. They sat on the barstools and waited for they're beers to be handed to them. As they sat and talked quietly they looked around.

"Oh no" Naruto moaned.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Over there" Naruto nodded in the direction of the door. They all turned and saw Neji, Sasuke and two other people they didn't know.

"Hey isn't that Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Shino? They go to our school right?" Kiba said. Naruto nodded miserably "What's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing forget it" Kiba looked at him suspiciously but then noticed another group of people.

"Hey Naruto isn't that your girlfriend?"

Naruto looked over and saw his 'girlfriend' Sakura

"Not for long" Naruto mumbled.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but its your turn on stage" Chad said.

"Yes!" Kiba said excitedly. They got up and walked over to the stage Gaara taking of his coat as they went.

**Neji's P.O.V**

After we had dropped off Gaara and his friend we went to my place to chill until Sai (Sasuke's twin brother) and Shino came over. We waited for a couple of hours before they cam over then headed to the bar we hang out at. And some times play at.

We walked into the bar and headed to a table. As we sat something caught my eye. Red hair. Up at the stage was Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto yelled into the microphone with a nervous smile "It's good to be able to play here again. We're The Demons!" the crowd cheered "I see some of you remember us, well we have a new song tonight! It's dedicated to my uh girlfriend who's actually um here tonight…" He gave a nervous smile as a pink haired girl made her presence known "Well here we go.." Naruto turned to the band and mouthed something at them. Kiba was chuckling slightly, Shikamaru smiling and even Gaara was smirking, but Naruto looked nervous still.

Gaara started playing the guitar, Shikamaru the drums and soon Kiba on the base

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone_

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)_

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

_So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)_

_Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
Your love is just a lie_

The crowed cheered loudly. After the shock of how good Gaara and his band were, wore off I joined in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pink haired girl run out the door followed by some of her girlfriends. Naruto was now smiling a bright smile.

"His voice is amazing" I heard Sasuke say.

"Yeah it is" I agreed.

"Is anyone up for another song?!" Naruto yelled. The crowed cheered with a 'yes!'.

"Okay!"

This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rockin' my room  
If you're lookin' for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die  
I promise I won't change  
So you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

_I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
'Til the day I die  
I promise I won't change (change, change)  
So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
_

Again the crowd was ecstatic. They did a couple more songs then tired and slightly sweaty they got off the stage for another band.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked when I stood up.

"I'm inviting them to our table" I smirked at Sasuke and he smirked back. I could hear the other two asking where I was going and Sasuke answering for me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2! It seemed a little short but oh well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Authors notes: **This is chapter 3 of A highschool band life, sadly the rest of the chapters will take longer because I already wrote the 3 chapters before putting them up and now have to write the rest, anyway enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm inviting them to our table" I smirked at Sasuke and he smirked back. I could hear the other two asking where I was going and Sasuke answering for me._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As they got off the stage they headed to the bar where their drinks were. Gaara looked around as they reached the bar and his eyes met with another pair of eyes. They were white with a tint of blue and he realized who they were right away. Neji waved when he caught Gaara's eye. When he was close enough for them to hear him he asked,

"Hey you guys want to join us at our table?"

"Um…" Gaara was at a loss for words.

"Sure" Kiba said. They followed Neji back to his table where his friends where and sat down.

"I didn't know you guys came to this bar" Neji said

"We come here often to play" Shikamaru said from his place beside Sai.

"Are you even old enough?" Sasuke asked.

"Does it matter we're in here aren't we?" Naruto said.

"No need to blow a gasket dobe" Sasuke grumbled

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto said placing his beer rather loudly on the table. It was a good thing the bar was loud with people talking and music. The table went rather quiet until Naruto stood up and left the bar.

"Um I'll go get him" Gaara said. He walked out of the bar the way Naruto had left. He found him leaning against a wall smoking.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked

"I'm fine." Was Naruto's short answer.

"Obviously not" Gaara said slightly irritated. He hated it when his friends said there was nothing wrong with them when there obviously was. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry.." he mumbled "Maybe I'm just tired"

"Well okay but if there's something wrong tell me damnit"

Naruto smiled a little and nodded. Gaara nudged him and put his hand out. Naruto handed him a cigarette. Gaara lit it and they stood there in silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey there cuties wanna have some fun?" it was some guys they had never met before, obviously drunk. Gaara stiffened.

"No." he said.

"Oh come on" the man purred "It's free" He was smirking. Gaara glared.

"Piss off"

That didn't make the guy and his friend happy. The one further back came forward grabbing Naruto and holding him against the wall so he couldn't do anything. Gaara glared at the man in front of him.

"Let him go"

"If you had done what we told you to do then there would be no use for force" He said smirking. Gaara was getting pretty damn sick of people attacking him for no good reason.

"Look if you piss off no one will get hurt okay?" he said trying to be calm. The man snorted. Then without warning he grabbed Gaara's shoulders and kneed him in the gut.

"Gah!"

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled "You son of a bitch!"

The man holding Naruto punched him in the gut and Naruto fell too his knees. When Gaara could breath again he kicked the mans legs right from under him. He fell to the ground as his friend watched in shock. Naruto stood up and punched him in the face. They ran back into the bar hearing the two men shouting. They saw their friends and started to run over to them. Gaara caught Neji's eye again and thought that he was now safe, that was until Neji's eyes widened. Beside him Naruto was tackled to the ground. Gaara swung around just in time for the man who lunged at him to miss him. He bumped into a table and almost lost his balance.

"S-shit" he whispered. The man stood from where Gaara had dodged him, and glared. Gaara was sure he was gonna get it now. The sound of someone being punched brought him back to reality. Naruto was on the ground with his nose bleeding all over. The man standing above him. He was going in for another hit when Sasuke came out of nowhere and punched the guy in the face. One hit and the guy was down. He helped Naruto to his feet glaring at the other man and walked out of the bar followed by all his friends. When they got out of the bar Sasuke took Naruto to his black Mercedes opened the back door and sat him down on the leather seats. No one said anything as Sasuke ripped the sleeve of his dress shirt and poured water from the bottle inside the car on it. He kneeled in front of Naruto and dabbed at his blood-covered nose. No one said anything for a few short moments. Naruto hissed at the pain and twitched back.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled "Are you okay?"

"I just got the shit beaten out of me" Naruto glared, but then he saw in Sasuke's eyes that he really did care whether he was hurt or not "I'm fine" he mumbled looking down. There was a small twitch of Sasuke's lips.

"Well that's all for now" he said "You going home to your parents then?"

"Actually…my parents died when I was young...I live by myself in an apartment paid for by my adopted parents" He gave a small smile and looked up. Sasuke's heart ache and he didn't know why. "Though sometimes Gaara stays with me" There was a few moments of silence and then Sasuke stood up and Naruto got off the seat and stood as well.

"….We should probably get going" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah we should go too," Neji said looking at Sasuke. They said their good byes and turned to go to their car. Neji stepped behind Gaara and whispered in his ear, "By the way you look hot" and was gone and in the front seat starring forward and smirking before Gaara even turned around. Gaara stomped over to the car, got in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He drove Shikamaru and Kiba home then opted to stay at Naruto's the night. He phoned Temari so she wouldn't freak out and they watched some TV then went to bed.

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

Gaara and Naruto approached the picnic bench beyond the gate of the school where their friends were sitting. Naruto sat down and banged his head against the table and sighed.

"You'll bruise more if you do that" Gaara said quietly.

"Hmmmmm" Naruto mumbled crossing his arms on the bench and snuggling into them.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a voice from behind Gaara. He turned around to see Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Shino standing there.

"He's just tired." Gaara answered for Naruto. Naruto sat up and looked over at the small conversation going on. Sasuke noticed that around his eyes and a bit of his nose was a purple-ish bruise.

"Couldn't you have covered that bruise with something?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry I didn't have any cover up with my, I'm all out" Naruto snapped rolling his eyes "Do you have any I could borrow?" he said it very sarcastically but Sasuke smirked and sat down beside him. He rummaged through his bag for a second then pulled out a small bottle of cover up and set it on the table smirking. Naruto just stared at it.

"I was only kidding" He said in disbelief.

"I know" Sasuke said "But still you need to cover that up." Everyone else at the table was smirking or chuckling behind their hands at what was going on. Naruto glared at Gaara who stood beside Neji...both were smirking at him. He turned back to Sasuke still glaring. He stood up and left into the school.

"Uh I'll see you guys later" Gaara said going after him. He walked towards Naruto's locker and found him kicking it.

"You're not going to be able to open it" Gaara said. Naruto turned around still looking angry.

"It's not opening." He stated crossing his arms and starting to pout. Gaara moved around him and turned his friends lock, he knew it as well as his own, he knew all his friends lock combinations…just in case. It took him less than a minute to open the locker.

"….Thank you" Naruto said moving forward to put his things in the locker.

"You know he may seem like a bastard but he cares" Gaara said.

"I dunno" Naruto mumbled "What if he's just messing with me?" Gaara didn't know what to say so he just told Naruto to hurry up or they'd be late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo Chapter 3! One of my favourite chapters because of the fight haha. Poor Gaara-kun always getting in fights though :(

Anyway it will take longer to write the next chapter, and sorry for how short this one is I'll try!


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooooooo sorry! I know this chapter took forever and it's not that long or great but it's exam week and I had to do a shit load of summatives before that and and and GAH! So so sorry please forgive me....anyway...this is the fourth chapter...enjoy..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I dunno" Naruto mumbled "What if he's just messing with me?" Gaara didn't know what to say so he just told Naruto to hurry up or they'd be late._

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

"God! Only Ibiki-sensei would give that much homework" Naruto whined as they walked towards the gates after the last bell had rung.

"Naruto we had the class to work on that" Gaara said nodding as they met up with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked looking hopeful.

"Almost I have page 118 to do still" Gaara answered "And no you can't copy mine" He answered before Naruto could ask.

"You're never gonna learn if you don't do it yourself" Said Shikamaru standing beside his motorcycle.

"Shika-kuuuuuun can I have a ride?" Kiba asked giving puppy dog eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and nodded grabbing his extra helmet and handing it to Kiba. Kiba put it on grinning.

"See you guys later" He said hopping on the back of the bike after Shikamaru who raised his hand in farewell and they took off.

"When are you gonna get your bike Gaara?" Naruto asked looking longingly at the bike as it rode out of site. Gaara sighed

"When I have the money Naruto" He answered as the started walking in the direction of their apartments. They were halfway there when two motorcycles pulled up beside them.

"Hey need a ride?" they turned when they recognized the voice. Neji and Sasuke sat on shiny new looking motorcycles, Sasuke's a dark blue and Neji's black.

"Oh my god yes!" Naruto said happily looking at the shiny bikes. Sasuke grabbed an extra helmet out of his bag and handed it to him. Gaara watched the exchange before looking at Neji saying;

"I suppose it would be a nice change" Neji handed him an extra helmet. He hopped on the back of the bike wrapping his arms tightly around Neji's waste. Then they were off following Sasuke and Naruto who left before them. When they got to the apartment parking lot they saw Sasuke's bike parked. Gaara got off the back, taking off his helmet and swiping at his bangs that were in his eyes. Then he looked at Neji who had taken off his helmet already and was running a hand through his hair.

"So…do you want to come in or do you have some place to be or…?" Gaara trailed off looking at the ground. Neji looked at him giving a small smile that Gaara didn't see.

"Sure" he said. They walked into the apartment building and over to the elevators where Gaara pressed the button. They waited a few seconds for the door to open then stepped inside. When they got to the tenth floor the doors opened and Gaara stepped out, Neji following. They walked down the hall until they reached Gaara's apartment, number 13. They stood there for a few seconds while Gaara got the key out of his back pocket. He put it in the lock and turned….it didn't open.

"Shit..."Gaara sighed as he tried twisting again. He tried a couple more times before giving up and swearing under his breath.

"May I?" Neji asked holding out his hand for the key. Gaara gave it to him giving him a look that clearly stated 'I'm not retarded' but handed over the key anyway. It took Neji a couple seconds to open the door. He turned around to a glaring Sabaku, he smirked when the smaller teen thrust his hand out for his key. He handed it back and moved out of the way so Gaara could go first. He walked in and followed Gaara to the left to the kitchen. There Gaara dropped his bag on a chair and went to the fridge.

"Do you want anything?" he asked looking up. "We have soda, water….milk"

"Uh whatever you're having" Neji answered. Gaara bent down into the fridge to grab the drink he was looking for. Neji froze.

"_His ass is perfect! So small and round, it makes me want to.." _he thought staring. As Gaara straightened up Neji looked at the pictures on the wall beside him pretending that that's what he was doing the whole time. He examined a picture of Gaara and who he assumed to be his siblings. The girl to the left was giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek, her hair was blond and in four pony tails, the boy to the right had brown hair and had his arm around an embarrassed looking Gaara's neck. If he looked close enough though Neji could see a small smile on the redhead's lips.

"That's my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro" Gaara said from the counter.

"You all look so happy" Neji said looking joining Gaara at the table.

"Yeah well I guess we were" He said looking over at the picture. He had a small smile on but his eyes were sad. They sat there for a couple of minutes drinking when the door opened.

"-Told you to pick me up!" A mans voice was yelling.

"I told you I was sorry! I had a lot on my mind and forgot!" Neji looked from over at the door where he'd been looking when the door banged open to Gaara. He had his face in his palm with his eyes shut tight.

"Gaara! We're home!" yelled the woman's voice. Gaara glared at the kitchen door as it opened. Temari came in carrying a couple bags of groceries followed by Kankuro carrying a couple more.

"Oh I didn't know you had company Gaara" She said putting the bags on the counter. "I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister, and that's Kankuro" she said jabbing her thumb in the older mans direction behind her. She stepped forward to shake Neji's hand.

"Very nice to meet you" he said smiling kindly.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked smiling.

"No sorry I have previous arrangements I must go to, a family dinner of sorts" He said looking apologetic.

"Ah another time then" She smiled turning around to start putting away groceries. Kankuro, it appeared, had disappeared to the living room.

"I better be leaving now" he directed this at Gaara who stood from the stool to walk Neji to the door. When they got to the door Neji pulled on his shoes and stepped outside into the hallway, Gaara stepped out after him closing the door.

"Sorry about them, I'd say they aren't usually that loud…but then I'd be lying" He said with a slight smirk. Neji chuckled.

"Well thanks for giving me a ride" Gaara said.

"Anytime" Neji said smirking, _"He looks so cute just leaning against that door, I love his piercing too…they suit him…I wonder if he has a tongue piercing" _Neji thought. The next thing he knew he was leaning down kissing Gaara on the lips. After a moment he realized what he was doing and backed away quickly. Gaara was standing there with his mouth open slightly looking shocked. His plump lips were redder than before. Neji smirked putting an arm on either side of Gaara's head against the door and leaned in close to his ear.

"See you tomorrow" he whispered into the red heads ear. Breath ghosted over his ear and that's when Gaara snapped back to reality. He glared at Neji, turned around opening the door and slamming it in his face.

Gaara's POV

"_What the fuck did he think he was doing?!"_ He screamed in his head. _"That was my first god damn kiss!! I'm going to kill him!"_ he stood with his back to the door a hand covering his mouth with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Asked Temari who had poked her head out of the kitchen door when the door slammed.

"No!" he snapped and stomped to his room slamming the door.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Normal POV

When Gaara got to school he was in a foul mood. Oh yes he remembered yesterday, and yes Hyuuga would pay. He walked into the school with Naruto and walked to their lockers.

"You seem slightly…madder than usual Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"Fine." Was the short reply.

"Hokay" Naruto said understanding that Gaara didn't want to talk about it. They went to their first class and copied grammar notes for the class.

(A/N: Told you I'm really lazy and unless something happens in them I'm not talking about the classes in detail)

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

It was finally lunchtime. Gaara and Naruto were headed for the cafeteria.

"I'm starving!" he whined "Why does there have to be three classes before lunch?!"

(A/N: My school has semesters four classes for each two semesters each class an hour and fifteen minutes, I'm going by that)

They walked into the full and very loud caf. Gaara following Naruto to the long line up for food. When they finally got there Naruto ordered some fries and a chocolate chip cookie. They walked to the table their friends were sitting at. There was Kiba, a sleeping Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Hinata. Gaara sat beside Hinata who turned to him.

"H-hello Gaara" She said quietly with a small smile "how has your day been?" Her stuttering had gotten better since starting high school Gaara noted.

"Terrible as usual…lots of homework and I have work tonight…"he trailed off looking slightly depressed. Naruto passed him the cookie he bought earlier, reviving a small thanks and started on his fries.

"O-oh.." She said also trailing off. She started eating the salad that was sitting in front of her and Gaara started on his cookie. Just then a horde of annoying squealing…_things _came into the caf. In a giant circle of doom. In the middle? Neji, Sasuke, Said and Shino. Sea foam green met pearl white and the horde started to move towards them. _"he wouldn't"_ Gaara thought starting to glare at the smirking Neji. Neji walked over to the table and sat right beside Gaara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe I'm such a terrible person....hope you liked it review please ^^


	5. Note to readers

Hello everyone I know it's been forever since I wrote anything but I have major writers block so I'm not going to give up on this story but it will take a while to write it, I'm going on a trip this summer and will probably finish it when I'm there because there's nothing else to do anyway so please be patient. Also, I'm sure you've all realized I was retarded and went from gaara and naruto living in a house to them living in an apartment, I hadn't written in a while and had forgot –face palm- so I'm sorry they ARE living in a house and the previous events still happened but in the house…I'll try not to make any more mistakes thank you


	6. Chapter 5

Okay I'm so sorry that its taken so freakin long and i know this chapters not long at all but I have terrible writers block right now, I'm still working on it got some ideas so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, thanks to those who are still reading this. Alright here's chapter 5

**Previously **

"_he wouldn't" Gaara thought starting to glare at the smirking Neji. Neji walked over to the table and sat right beside Gaara._

_**LINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINE LINELINE**_

"What do you think you're doing Hyuuga?" Gaara growled as Sasuke, Sai and Shino placed themselves on the bench. At that point the crowd of girls following them disappeared thanks to Gaara's glaring.

"Just came over to visit my friends and dear cousin" Neji said looking at Hinata. "Good afternoon dear cousin"

"Um hello cousin Neji" Hinata replied before looking back down at her food. Neji's eyes switched from his cousin back to the red head who was finishing up his cookie. Neji almost started to drool when he saw Gaara licking and sucking the chocolate off of his fingers. When Gaara noticed this he pulled his finger he was sucking on out of his mouth with a pop.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he growled. Neji smirked.

"I just realized you have chocolate on your lips" He said as he swooped down and started to lick the chocolate off the red heads lips. He licked from one side of his mouth to the other then stopped to suck on his lip ring. Everyone at the table, and even some from other tables, stared in shock. The next thing people saw was the rich Hyuuga on the ground hold onto a bloody nose with a furious red head standing above him. Hinata "eep"ed, Naruto flinched, Kiba just about burst out laughing, Shikamaru continued sleeping, and Neji's friends smirked. Gaara was about to go at him again when someone grabbed his arms from behind him.

"Again Sabaku?" a male voice said. Gaara cranked his head back to see who it was.

"Kakashi."

"That's sensei to you" He said with a smile. He let Gaara go and looked at the two boys. "You know what to do. Go to the office I'll let Tsunade know you're on your way"

"Gee thanks you're so kind" Gaara said stomping out of the caf.

"I saw that Hyuuga you better be careful just because he's small doesn't mean he can't hurt you" Kakashi smirked under his mask handing Neji a tissue and nodding his head in the direction of the office.

"Thanks" Neji mumbled. He headed for the office with the tissue pressed to his nose. When he got there he got the okay from Shizune to go into the principals office. He knocked on the door quietly before walking in. He saw an irritated red head sitting on one of the chairs in front of the principal's desk and went to sit in the other one.

"You look pretty beat up there Hyuuga" Tsunade said with a slight smirk. Gaara turned his head away, most likely smirking too. Neji's eyes narrowed only slightly.

"Yes well an angry midget attacked me" He said. Gaara's head whipped around quickly and was now glaring at Neji. _"His eye's are so pretty"_ Neji thought.

"Well what happened?" Tsunade said looking at them.

"That bastard-!" Gaara started.

"He has chocolate on his face. I was helping" Neji cut him off. Tsunade sighed as Gaara started fuming.

"Look Hyuuga whatever you did don't do it again, and Gaara please, PLEASE try not to be sent in here for the rest of the week" She then shooed them out of her office. When they walked out of the office their friends were waiting for them. Gaara didn't stop he turned right and walked to his next class. His friends followed him, Naruto carrying his bag.

"Um hey Gaara? Are you okay to play tonight?" Naruto asked handing Gaara back his bag. Gaara sighed taking it back.

"Thanks, and yeah I'll still play tonight" he answered.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

After work Gaara and his friends went to the bar. They arrived at the crowded bar at around 9 o'clock. When they found their way in it was quieter than usual.

"They must be switching bands" Naruto said quietly. They walked over to the bar and ordered drinks. As they were waiting the band started up. First was a strum of a guitar, quickly followed by the drums and bass. They turned around to watch and almost dropped their drinks. Up on the stage was Sasuke playing guitar, his twin brother Sai playing the bass and Shino playing drums. They heard another guitar start and the spotlight moved over to the edge of the stage to someone they hadn't noticed before. It was Neji. He began to sing.

_**I hold on so nervously**_

_**To me and my drink**_

_**I wish it was coolin' me**_

_**But so far, has not been good**_

_**It's been shitty**_

_**And I feel awkward, as I should**_

_**This club has got to be**_

_**The most pretentious thing**_

_**Since I thought you and me**_

_**Well I am imagining**_

_**A dark lit place**_

_**Or your place or my place **__ As if he knew Gaara was there the whole time their eyes locked_

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you **__He started to smirk never breaking eye contact with the red head_

_**I hold out for one more drink**_

_**Before I think**_

_**I'm looking too desperately**_

_**But so far has not been fun**_

_**I should just stay home**_

_**If one thing really means one**_

_**This club will hopefully**_

_**Be closed in three weeks**_

_**That would be cool with me**_

_**Well I'm still imagining**_

_**A dark lit place**_

_**Or your place or my place**_

_**I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**We'll I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**Not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

As the song ended everyone cheered.

"Thank you everyone! For those you who don't know we're Tsukuyomi!" Neji said into the microphone. They played some more songs until it was time for them to wrap it up for the next band. "Okay guys this is the last one for tonight, one of our new songs, here we go!"


	7. Chapter 6

"_Thank you everyone! For those you who don't know we're Tsukuyomi!" Neji said into the microphone. They played some more songs until it was time for them to wrap it up for the next band. "Okay guys this is the last one for tonight, one of our new songs, here we go!" _

_**LINELINELINE LINELINELINE LINELINELINE LINELINELINE LINE**_

_The band started playing as Neji took the mic into his hands_

_**I could be mean**_

_**I could be angry**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**I could be fake**_

_**I could be stupid**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**I could be cold**_

_**I could be ruthless**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**I could be weak**_

_**I could be senseless**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**On my own, cause I can't take liven with you **__Anger emanated from Neji as he stared out at the crowd without really seeing them. Sasuke had a similar aura but not as strong as he sang back up. Neji's voice softened as he started to sing again_

_**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you**_

_**Want me to**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**I could be mean**_

_**I could be angry**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

They finished and the crowd cheered and screamed.

"Thank you" Neji said slightly out of breath. He put the mic back in the stand and bowed with the rest of his band members. Then walked off the stage. He went to the bar and ordered drinks for him and his friends. As they turned around a new band was going up. At a second glance Neji realized it was Gaara's band. Naruto went to the mic, Shikamaru to the drums, Kiba plugged in his bass, and Gaara went to the right side of the stage to plug in his guitar.

"Hey we're back! The Demons!" The crowd cheered. Naruto grinned and turned to his band mates saying a couple words to them. "Our first song is pretty new though I know some of you people out there have heard it" he grinned wider as half the people screamed "Here we go!"

_**Yeah  
all the popular kids **__Naruto grinned at the crowd__**  
yeah listen up  
comon  
get up, get up, get up**_

today I screwed up again  
You said I could tell in the way  
you said goodbye  
I saw you sitting at your t-shirt stand  
with your new boyfriend  
he's really cool  
I GET THE POINT

I don't want you  
(I heard you) _Kiba sang in the background__**  
I don't  
(I heard you)  
Say not a chance  
what don't you see  
I don't want you  
(I heard you)  
I don't  
(I heard you)  
Say you're not good enough for me**_

_Gaara played a small guitar solo.__****_

What  
do your thing  
comon

Today I screwed up again  
I wasn't paying attention  
I walked into the wall again  
I heard you laugh and saw you grin  
while you were sitting at your t-shirt stand  
with all your cool friends  
they're really cool  
I GET THE POINT _Naruto grabbed the mic in between both hands and bellowed.__****_

I don't want you  
(I heard you)  
I don't  
(I heard you)  
Say not a chance  
what don't you see  
I don't want you  
(I heard you)  
I don't  
(I heard you)  
Say you're not good enough for me  


_The music slowed down as Naruto continued to sing._

_**  
Today I'll give it one last try  
and then I know I'll wonder why  
I did it to myself once again  
I saw your boyfriend he's 6'3"  
Quarterback on varsity  
the football players love to torture me  
So I'm feeling like I'm not fitting in  
I know that I'm not fitting in with you  
And your stuck-up friends  
I GET THE POINT**_

I don't want you  
(I heard you)  
I don't  
(I heard you)  
Say not a chance  
what don't you see  
I don't want you  
(I heard you)  
I don't  
(I heard you)  
Say you're not good enough for me

GO

Yeah  
I heard you say  
Your not good enough for me  
I heard you  
Comon  
I heard you  
I get the point

The crowd cheered and Naruto grinned widely. Over to the right side Gaara was bent over talking to a girl that was off the stage. Only after looking carefully did Neji realize it was Gaara's older sister Temari. Gaara straightened up and walked over to Naruto whispering something to him. Naruto nodded and turned to the crowd smiling.

"We have a surprise tonight! Gaara's older sister's gonna sing a song! So if you'll bare with us for a second as we get set up" He turned around to talk to the members and Temari as the crowd cheered. As they waited Neji studied the band members. Gaara stood to the right looking like he wasn't really paying attention wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his lower body nicely in Neji's opinion and a tight short shirt ending just before his belly button with fish net short sleeves. Naruto was wearing light blue baggy jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a hood that was down. Kiba who had come over from his side of the stage was wearing grey shorts and an open green vest showing off his firm chest and abs. Shikamaru who was leaning in to listen to them was wearing brown jeans with a half skirt and a black zip up sleeveless shirt. Temari who seemed to have finished telling the members what to play walked over to the mic taking it out of the stand and into her hands, she was wearing a black and white stripped tube top with a black skirt and studded belt. The crowd giggled slightly as they saw instead of a guitar Naruto was now holding a banjo.

"Thank you for waiting, I'm Temari and I'll be singing a song I wrote, my brother and his band members will, I'm sure play this perfectly even though they've never performed it before, it's also my first time performing it so I hope you like it!"

_**State the obvious**_

_**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

_**I realized you love yourself**_

_**More that you could ever love me**_

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**That I'm obsessive and crazy **__She messed up the hair at the back of her head_

_**That's fine, I'll tell mine**_

_**You're gay and by the way **__She made a crude gesture and the crowd screamed while the band grinned and smirked_

_**I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_**There's no time for tears**_

_**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**_

_**There's nothing stopping me**_

_**From going out with all of your best friends **__She smirked as her eyes swept the crowd_

_**And if you come around**_

_**Saying sorry to me**_

_**My daddy's going to show you**_

_**How sorry you'll be**_

_**Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

_Naruto walked over to Gaara and they faced each other as they had a small guitar banjo solo_

_**And if you're missing me**_

_**You better keep it to yourself**_

_**Cause coming back around here**_

_**Would be bad for your health **__She looked over to her brother out of the corner of her eye smirking as she saw a glint of anger in his eyes _

_**Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**In case you haven't heard**_

_**I really, really hate that **__She bent over slightly bellowing into the mic_

_**Stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match **__Here she took out a match from her pocket lighting it on her big black boots_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**__ Out of another pocket she grabbed a picture and placed the flames on it_

_**Burn, burn, burn, baby burn **__She turned the picture so the flame could engulf the whole thing_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

_**Baby burn **__She threw the picture on the ground and stamped it out so it wouldn't light anything on fire_

The crowd cheered loudly. Temari bowed.

"Thank you!" She bowed again before walking over to go off the stage, but before she left she went over to Gaara and pecked him on the cheek. He didn't look angry but he didn't seem too happy either as the girls in the crowd 'aww'ed. Naruto walked back up to the mic.

"We're a little short on time tonight so we have one more song before we go" The crowd was a little upset that this was their last song for the night but listened up when Naruto started talking again. "Our last song is new written and sung by our very own guitarist" The crowd cheered loudly. Neji realized he'd only ever heard Gaara sing back up and wondered how good he really was singing a whole song. Naruto and Gaara switched places Gaara taking the front of the stage and Naruto retreating to the right slightly behind him. A piano started playing, what Neji assumed to be a pre-recording, along with Shikamaru playing the drums. Naruto, Gaara and Kiba followed soon after.

_**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face **__Neji doubted that Gaara EVER woke up with even a small smile on his face, he guessed he put that for Naruto's sake considering he was grinning like an idiot_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes **__He gave a questioning look_

_**When you see my face **__He looked up all of a sudden and his eyes caught lavender. Neji wondered how he had found him so quickly, then wondered if he knew where he was all along_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell **_

_**Now where's you picket fence love **__Gaara tilted his head slightly questioningly _

_**And where's that shiny car,**_

_**And did it ever get you far**_

_**You've never seem so tense love**_

_**I've never seen you fall so hard,**_

_**Do you know where you are**_

_**And truth be told I miss you**__ Neji's heart swelled slightly_

_**And truth be told I'm lying**__ Gaara sang into the microphone with a small smile on his lips Neji's heart deflated instantly _

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, **__he sang with his hairless eye brows raised slightly __**your just as well, hope it gives you hell **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_Naruto played a small guitar solo_

_**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**_

_**Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on **__He scrunched his brow a bit and tilted his head_

_**And truth be told I miss you**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying**_

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**_

_**Now you'll never see, what you've done to me **__He shook his head slightly still sporting that small smile Neji wondered if he was the only one who saw it_

_**You can take back your memories they're no good to me**_

_**And here's all your lies,**_

_**You can look me in my eyes**_

_**With that sad sad look that you wear so well **__He grinned staring straight into Neji's eyes_

_**When you see my face **__He went to the front of the stage passed the microphone clapping his hands and singing as Naruto and Kiba sang backup, getting the crowd to join in_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well **__He started walking back to the microphone while everyone continued singing _

_**Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell **_

_**When you see my face **__He grabbed the mic singing loudly into it and dipping it_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way **__He stood up the mic grabbing it out of the stand and walking towards the stage using his free hand to beckon _

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell**_

_**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**_

_**You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well **__He finished holding the mic close to his mouth with both hands_

The crowd went crazy and the band bowed packing up their things.

"Gaara that was fantastic!" Temari screamed hugging her brother as he got off stage.

_**LINELINELINE LINELINELINE LINELINELINE LINELINELINE LINE**_

Yay! Another chapter done! Hope its okay sorry about the cliffy! Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long -_- I'm trying I've just had major writers block, I hope this chapters okay, also you'll need this.

_**1) **__Kiba singing_

_**2) **__Kiba and Naruto singing_

_**3) **_**Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto singing**

_**4) **_**Shikamaru singing**

_**5) **_Gaara

I'll post it again at the bottom

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_The crowd went crazy and the band bowed packing up their things. _

"_Gaara that was fantastic!" Temari screamed hugging her brother as he got off stage._

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

"Thanks Tem" he mumbled.

"I'll go get some drinks you guys go find a place" She said smiling. She walked over to the bar as the boys went to find a table. "Hey Chad can I have a Chocolate Soldier, a Black Cossack, a Paralyzer, a Hairy Virgin, and a Pink Gin please" Chad nodded smiling.

"They aren't all for you now are they Temari? Don't wanna have to kick your drunk ass outta here" Temari laughed and shook her head no. As she was waiting for the drinks she sat on one of the stools. She was looking around when all of a sudden she felt her leg splashed with liquid. She jumped up and swore.

"Sorry about that" The guy said. He grabbed some napkins from the counter and proceeded to try to dry her off.

"It's fine" She said grabbing the napkin from him and continuing to wipe it off herself. He gave a little smirk that Temari didn't see as she was busy.

"Why don't I make it up to you? I'll buy your drinks for you" He said giving a smile. Temari knew that this guy was hitting on her and having just broke up with her boyfriend she was not in the mood, especially since the guy started by spilling his drink on her new skirt! But hey, she could get free drinks out of this so she smiled and turned to him.

"Sure, thanks" He smiled and handed the money over to Chad as he set the last drink on the tray.

"So are you busy?" he asked turning to her. On the inside she was screaming that even if she wasn't busy she wouldn't go with a creep like him but on the outside she smiled and made an apologetic face saying.

"Sorry I am tonight but how about you come back here next Friday?" He nodded and started walking to his friends in the corner as she left to find her brother and friends. She found them sitting at a table with four other boys that she vaguely recognized. She smiled as she got to the table.

"Temari this is Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and his twin brother Sai" Naruto said as she got there.

"Nice to meet you" They nodded to her. "Here Gaara your Black Cossack, Kiba, Pink Gin, Shikamaru your Paralyzer and Naruto" Temari giggled slightly "Your Hairy Virgin" The other snorted slightly into their drinks. Naruto pouted, he liked Hairy Virgins but they weren't his favourite, Temari just liked making fun of him.

"So you like Hairy Virgins huh Naruto?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips. This time Kiba couldn't help it he burst out laughing along with Temari, the others were either chuckling slightly behind their drinks like Shikamaru or smirking.

"And what do you like Uchiha? Hairy Buffalo?" Naruto retaliated with a smirk which caused Temari and Kiba to laugh harder almost falling out of their chairs.

"I prefer Blue Eyes, Blow Job, Quick Fuck, Screaming Orgasm, Sex on the Beach" Naruto looked at him with wide eyes catching the innuendo "One of those"  
Naruto turned bright red and went back to his drink taking a long sip of it.

"S-so Temari who was that guy you were talking to at the bar?" Kiba asked wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Huh? Oh some jackass hitting on me" She said "But the drinks were free and all I have to do is meet him back here next Friday" Gaara's head whipped around to her hearing that.

"Temari.."

"Don't worry Gaara I'm not that stupid I'll have a nice surprise waiting for him" Gaara looked stunned for a second until Temari asked "You guys will be playing here next Friday right?" When they nodded she said "Good I'll give you the info before then"

They looked confused but decided she wasn't actually gonna tell them anyway so they gave up.

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

It hurt. As always she waited until he left the house before bursting into tears. She cried until she figured it was time to get ready for school. She pushed herself from the ground wincing at the pain that shot through her body. She limped to the bathroom down the hall and when she was in she locked the door in case he came back early. She went to the cupboard and took out some towels placing them on the towel rack. She took off her shirt and pants before standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She definitely had new bruises. She gently poked her side and winced pulling away quickly. She looked down at her legs seeing some bruises there too. Looking back up to her face she noticed some scratches but not too many bruises. After all he didn't want anyone _knowing_ he beat her. After her inspection she got into the shower to clean up and get ready for school.

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

Gaara grinned as his blue eyed blonde idiot friend sang along to the song blasting from his ipod speakers.

"Let's drop!…Yeah… come on….shake it shake it…. I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door"

Gaara couldn't blame him it was a wicked song and he found himself wanting to sing along with it too. The first person to join him was the brown eyed idiot brunette, Kiba. Gaara liked his friends but he couldn't deny that they were most of the time very stupid.

"Leave me at the front door" Kiba sang the back up grinning like a moron.

"Your body's cold, but girl we're getting' so warm" He grinned and wiggled his eye brows. Gaara actually chuckled there. "And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside"

"Get inside" Kiba sang slinging an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Tonight you're fallin' in love!"

"_Let me go now"(__**1**__)_

"This feeling's tearing me up"

"_Here we go now"_

"Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?" He jumped up and started dancing.

"_Now if she touches like this will you touch her like that?" _Kiba joined in acting out the song, poking Naruto in the side.

"Now if she moves like this will you move her like that? Come on, shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it " He and Kiba did a quick dirty dance making Gaara laugh a short laugh.

"_Shake, shake, Shake, shake, a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it" __**(2)**_

"Your lips tremble but your eyes are in the straight stare"

"_In the straight stare"_

"We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there….and I was thinking of the places that I could hide"

"_I could hide" _He hid behind Shikamaru who just got there and was currently sitting beside Gaara singing quietly.

"Tonight you're falling in love"

"_Let me go now"_

"This feeling's tearing me up"

"_Here we go now"_

"**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?"** _**(3)**_

"**Now if she touches like this will you touch her like that?" **_**(4)**_

"Now if she moves like this will you move her like that?"

"_Come on, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it"_

"**Shake, shake, Shake, shake, a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it" **

Currently they were all "shaking it" around the picnic table under the tree they were hanging out at.

"**I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind"**

"_I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time"_

"But I was thinking of ways to get you to stay tonight"

"_Body's shaking"_

"**Tell me off so I can turn off the lights"**

They all turned to Gaara in the short pause of the song giving him a knowing look. He rolled his eyes then stood up joining in the crazy dancing. They all laughed as Gaara did the ridiculous things Naruto was doing. Then he sang the next part of the song as the others danced and laughed.

"Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?" _**(5)**_

"Now if she touches like this will you touch her like that?" Naruto and Kiba got really close face to face running their hands down the others arms trying really hard not to laugh.

"Now if she moves like this will you move her like that?" Gaara backed up into Shikamaru's chest sliding down his body as Shikamaru slid his hands up Gaara's side chuckling slightly.

"Come on, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it" He put his hands up moving his hips as he sung to the song.

"**Shake, shake, Shake, shake, a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it, Shake, shake, Shake, shake a shake it" **

Gaara turned around just as the song ended his friends behind him laughing not seeing the look of horror that quickly passed Gaara's face. He stood straight hoping the Hyuuga in front of him hadn't seen much of what he'd just done.

"I knew you could sing Gaara but I didn't know you could move like that" He said smirking. _Okay apparently he DID see it all.. _Gaara thought. Then he smirked picking up his bag from the bench and turning back to the Hyuuga.

"I can move a lot of ways you don't know of Hyuuga" He walked passed the slightly shocked Hyuuga, his friends following behind giggling and snickering at the comment.

"So….you wanna go to class or stand here fantasizing all day?" Sasuke asked from beside Neji with a smirk. Neji glared slightly and they made their way to their home room.

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**1) **__Kiba singing_

_**2) **__Kiba and Naruto singing_

_**3) **_**Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto singing**

_**4) **_**Shikamaru singing**

_**5) **_Gaara

Well there you have it chapter 7 I know it was short but its better then nothing right? Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Review please!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!! I THINK this is longer then the last one haha ^^ Getting steamy here people! Not QUITE lemon yet but closssse Hope you like it!

_**Last chapter..**_

"_So….you wanna go to class or stand here fantasizing all day?" Sasuke asked from beside Neji with a smirk. Neji glared slightly and they made their way to their home room. _

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_Gaara moaned as the brown eyed beauty sucked on his neck. His hands gliding down his bare chest. _

_When did he take off his shirt? He wondered. His thoughts were cut short and the boy on top of him moved down to his chest to suck on nipple. He gasped and shuddered at the sensation. With his left hand he played with the other nipple. He moaned and wriggled as he moved down the red heads chest and stomach. He hovered over the younger males cock hair hiding his face. He looked up and smirked. Gaara's breath was taken away at the site of Neji. He moved down and made one long lick on the underside of his cock as Gaara moaned his name, then he looked up and said_

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell any one or you'll be just another regret" _huh?_

"I'LL KEEP YOU MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET" Gaara sat up quick in his bed drenched in sweat as his alarm clock blared. He smashed down the button and the music stopped. He was about to get out of bed when he froze, he lifted the sheets and looked under them.

"…Fuck." First he'd take a cold shower _then _he'd go to school. He jumped out of bed trying to ignore the huge erection he had. He grabbed some clothes and opened his door looking out in the hall to make sure his family wasn't there. He started walking as fast as possible to the bathroom.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" he heard Temari's voice behind him.

"I'm fine!" He called getting in the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

"Freeeak" He heard her sing. He sighed and walked over to the shower turning it on. He got in and immediately was covered in goose bumps. He decided to shower as quickly as possible, without thinking he cleaned himself up and got out. He dried his body and towel dried his hair draping it around his shoulders when he was done. He walked over to the pile of clothes he brought with him searching for his boxers…he forgot them...great. His day was starting off so wonderfully. He dried his face some more and put on his eyeliner before wrapping the towel firmly around his waste grabbing his clothes and opening the door. He froze when he stepped out of the bathroom. There leaning on the staircase railing was Neji. He stood there with a smirk on his face looking Gaara up and down. When their eyes met Neji gave a wolf whistle. Gaara gave him a death glare trying to will down his blush unsuccessfully.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" He ground out.

"I came to pick you up for school then I found you weren't in your room" He answered still running his eyes over Gaara's body.

"Why the hell are you picking me up? I never asked you to. And quit staring at me!" He growled. Neji smirked as Gaara stomped past him to his room. He slipped in the room before the younger one slammed the door.

"So will you be ready soon?" He asked sitting on the youngers bed. Gaara turned around to glare at the Hyuuga.

"Soon. If you'd get off my bed and out of my room" He said standing there with his hands on his hips. Neji stared at the red headed beauty. He followed a drop of water from his hair down his chest and to the towel wrapped around his waste.

"Why? We're both guys hurry up and get changed then we can go" He said looking up.

"I'm not changing with you in here and get off my bed" Neji looked at the bed with all its sheets messed up.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked looking back at Gaara.

"What? Why does that have to do with you getting off my bed?"

"It just looks like you were tossing and turning around" He said smirking.

"I-I slept fine." Damn his blush. Sabaku Gaara never blushes. He grabbed his shirt he was wearing for the day slipping it over his head. He turned away from Neji and as quickly as possible he took off his towel and replaced it with his boxers. When he turned around Neji was just sitting there like nothing happened. He pulled on his skinny jeans and some socks then said:

"Okay let's go." They walked out of his room and down the stairs until they got to the kitchen where Gaara grabbed his bag. He walked out of the house not saying anything to his family.

"Bye Gaara! Bye Neji! Don't be afraid to come visit any time!" Temari yelled as they left. It was silent for a couple minutes as they walked to the motorcycle.

"You're sister's really nice"

"Yeah well she can be a pain in the ass sometimes" Gaara grumbled. They got to the motorcycle and Neji handed him a helmet.

"Here you should wear this it gets cold on the bike especially in the morning" He said handing over his leather jacket.

"It's fine I don't need it"

"Gaara you're already cold." Gaara stood there for a moment, Neji was right he was freezing cold already but he couldn't take his jacket.

"I'll be fine, I get hot easily" He said smirking hoping Gaara would get the innuendo. Gaara punched him in the arm understanding what he was saying.

"Gross." He took off his bag and put the coat on zipping it up. Neji chuckled as he looked at him, the thing was way to big for him.

"Are you warmer?" he asked looking amused

"You have a heater in here or something?" Gaara asked looking around the jacket. Neji shook his head and got on the bike. Gaara put his bag and helmet on and got on the back of the bike.

"I'm cold." Neji said.

"Idiot take your coat back then I'm used to being cold" Gaara said getting ready to unzip the jacket.

"No it's fine you'll just have to keep me warm" he said starting the engine.

"Excuse me?"

"Put your arms around me and hang on" Neji said smirking, though Gaara couldn't see. Gaara hesitantly put his arms around Neji but soon tightened his grip as they were racing down the street. He tried to get his mind off the feeling of the toned stomach under neither his hands. Suddenly scenes from his dream flashed before his eyes. He blushed and pushed them away thankful for the helmet hiding his face. It wasn't that long of a ride to school and when they got to the parking lot Gaara jumped off the bike taking off the helmet and jacket handing them back. Then he remembered something.

"Shit. I forgot about Naruto."

"Don't worry Sasuke went to get him" Gaara looked at him confused but shook his head and started to walk towards the school. That is until a mob of psychos got in his way. All Neji's fangirls surrounded them and Gaara couldn't get out.

"Neji!"

"Omg! I love you Neji!"

"Neji will you marry me!"

"No! He's marrying me, right?!"

"What the fu-" Gaara tried to say before he had to duck at the gifts that started to be thrown at Neji. How the hell were they going to get out of this?

"Hey" Neji whispered in his ear "I think I know how to get out of this"

"How?"

"You have to promise not to hit me"

"Wha-?" but he never got to finish his sentence because Neji crashed their lips together. Though he told Gaara not to hit him he knew he wouldn't listen and he'd have another bloody nose. That's why when Gaara started to kiss back he was very shocked. Not to say he didn't enjoy it of course. _What the hell am I doing?! _Gaara screamed in his head. _I should be punching the living shit out of him! Alright, alright calm down I'm just putting on an act for these retarded girls…yeah that's right…_Neji pulled away all of a sudden and grabbed Gaara's hand, they ran through the shocked and some knocked out girls and into the school. They went down the halls until they got to a bathroom where they ran inside slamming the door and leaning on it to catch their breath. After a few minutes of silence Gaara came to the full realization of what just happened. He turned and punched Neji in the arm as hard as possible.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?!" Neji asked rubbing his arm.

"You know what it's for" Gaara said huffing.

"You're the one who kissed back! I was only going to do a quick one so we could distract them!"

"I was playing along!"

"Oh sure of course that's what you were doing"

"Damn right it was!" he growled.

_He's so cute when he's angry…_Neji thought staring into the sea foam green eyes. A smirk slowly slid onto his face when after about 3 minutes of staring Gaara's cheeks tinted a slight pink color. He walked forward putting his hands on the door behind Gaara.

_Woah déjà vu _Gaara thought. His eyes flicked back and forth between the pearl eyes boring into his and the light pink lips descending towards his. He closed his eyes when Neji's lips met his, kissing back. _I…think I might like him _Gaara thought realizing how stupid he sounded, he'd kissed Neji before and it was always the same electric feeling. He jumped a little and was ripped from his thoughts as something wet and soft brushed his lower lip. He hesitantly opened his mouth to the appendage that was working its way through his lips. Neji's tongue moved around like he was trying to memorize every part of the warm cave. Gaara moved his hands up to grip Neji's shoulders feeling as if his legs were going to give out. He gripped his shirt tight in his fists as he tilted his head so Neji could get more access. They broke apart for air and Neji immediately moved his head down to kiss, lick, and suck on Gaara's neck. Gaara started panting feeling himself start to become hard.

**DING DONG**

_FUCKING STUPID FUCKING BELL! _Neji swore in his head as they both jumped. He looked at Gaara who was flushed and looking slightly confused and smirked.

"We'll finish this some other time" He leaned down a bit and gave him a peck on the lips "Come on we gotta get to class" Gaara nodded straightening out his clothing and walking out of the bathroom following Neji. _I'm going to destroy that bell…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wahhh hope you liiiike R&R!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Last time**

_He closed his eyes when Neji's lips met his, kissing back. I…think I might like him Gaara thought realizing how stupid he sounded, he'd kissed Neji before and it was always the same electric feeling. He jumped a little and was ripped from his thoughts as something wet and soft brushed his lower lip. He hesitantly opened his mouth to the appendage that was working its way through his lips. Neji's tongue moved around like he was trying to memorize every part of the warm cave. Gaara moved his hands up to grip Neji's shoulders feeling as if his legs were going to give out. He gripped his shirt tight in his fists as he tilted his head so Neji could get more access. They broke apart for air and Neji immediately moved his head down to kiss, lick, and suck on Gaara's neck. Gaara started panting feeling himself start to become hard. _

_**DING DONG**_

_FUCKING STUPID FUCKING BELL! Neji swore in his head as they both jumped. He looked at Gaara who was flushed and looking slightly confused and smirked. _

"_We'll finish this some other time" He leaned down a bit and gave him a peck on the lips "Come on we gotta get to class" Gaara nodded straightening out his clothing and walking out of the bathroom following Neji. I'm going to destroy that bell…_

"_**Just an announcement before the end of the day, whoever broke the bell, when I find you you're in big trouble! Hope everyone has a nice weekend!" **_

The class broke into laughter and the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Gaara smirked as he gathered his books and pencils and put them inside his bag. He walked out of the classroom and to his locker. Naruto had soccer practice tonight so he didn't bother going fast. He got to his locker and put his books he didn't need in it, gathering the ones he would need for the weekend. He bent down to grab his math textbook out of the bottom of his locker when he felt someone squeeze his butt. He sprung up fast twisting around throwing a punch. His punch was caught by none other then Neji.

"You pervert." He growled.

"I heard someone broke the bell" he said smirking.

"Yes apparently, I wonder who would do such a thing" Neji smiled leaning forward for a chaste kiss. As soon as they're lips touched a spark went through them.

"Gaara Sabaku…would you like to go out with me?" Neji asked lips almost touching Gaara's. Gaara smiled a small smile looking into Neji's eyes.

"Hmm I dunno…I mean you do have those crazy fan girls and stuff"

"Perhaps this will change your mind?" He gave Gaara a mind blowing kiss. When they broke apart for breath Gaara chuckled a little.

"Yeah…that changed my mind" He gave Neji a chaste kiss and turned around to get his things from his locker.

"So you wanna come to my house for a bit? Sasuke and Naruto were going to head over after soccer"

"Sasuke plays soccer?" Neji nodded. Gaara shrugged.

"Sure I guess" Once he gathered his things they set out to the school parking lot where Neji's bike was. They got on the bike with their gear, Gaara sitting closer then that morning.

It had been a couple months since Neji and Gaara had gotten together, and in Gaara's opinion things couldn't have been greater. They had gone on a couple of dates but preferred to either stay in their houses together or hang out with friends. They were currently on their way to Gaara's house. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and Shino were supposed to come over later that evening for a movie night. Sasuke and Naruto didn't have any after school things that day so they walked with them.

"Geez why didn't we take the limo?" Sasuke complained

"Stop complaining teme it's not even a long walk" Naruto said brightly with his hands behind his head.

"Hn"

Gaara smirked. He could plainly see the two liked each other but wouldn't do anything about it. He felt Neji's pinky grab his and looked over smiling at him.

"Gross" they heard Sasuke mumble behind them.

"It's not gross to show emotion Sasuke-teme" Naruto told him smirking. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued walking. The walk wasn't as long as Sasuke complained about and they were at Gaara's house in no time. They took off their shoes and coats and walked into the living room.

"What do you want to drink?" Gaara asked the room in general.

"Coke! Coke!" Naruto said bouncing on the couch.

"Same" was all Sasuke said. Gaara looked at Neji to see what he wanted.

"I'll help you" he said. They walked into the kitchen together. Gaara went to the fridge as Neji went to the cupboard to get glasses. He'd been there enough that he knew where pretty much everything in Gaara's house was. When he turned around Gaara was still bent over looking in the fridge. He remembered something like this happening a while ago and smirked now staring at his boyfriends ass. When Gaara stood up he noticed his boyfriends stare. He put his hand that wasn't holding the bottle of coke, on his hip and gave his boyfriend a look. Neji looked at his boyfriends face smiling innocently.

"Pervert." Gaara huffed turning to the counter where Neji had placed the cups. Neji chuckled and went to stand behind his boyfriend as he was pouring the coke. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's torso and placed his head between his shoulder and neck. He was delighted by the shiver that ran threw Gaara when he kissed his neck. As Gaara pored the drinks Neji continued kissing his neck adding a few light bites. Gaara tried to ignore his boyfriends talented mouth as he pored the drinks as Neji licked from the base of his neck to his earlobe, and sucking on it. He let out a small gasp, the bottle of coke in his hand twitching and missing the cup. He pulled it up quickly before it could make too big of a mess and glared at Neji over his shoulder. His boyfriend smirked at him turning him around. He planted his lips on the shorter boys pouty lips. He swiped his tongue across Gaara's lips which opened right away. Gaara's hands moved up to tangle in Neji's hair as he turned his head to get better access. Neji's hands traveled down Gaara's sides landing on his hips. As the kiss deepened Neji's hands traveled further down squeezing Gaara's ass. His boyfriend let out a gasp gripping tight at Neji's hair. Neji groaned at the feeling grabbing Gaara's legs and lifting him onto the counter. Gaara wrapped his legs around Neji's waste and dug his hands into his hair kissing fiercely. Gaara let out a high moaned as Neji pushed his hands under his shirt and pinched his nipples.

_**Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}**_

_**Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}**_

Gaara jumped and angrily ripped his mouth away from Neji's pulling out his phone.

"What Kiba!?" he growled into the phone.

"Woah dude chill out no need to get your panties in a twist" Kiba said from the other side of the phone.

"What do you want Kiba." Gaara said dangerously low into the phone.

"Just wanted to let you know we're almost there!" Kiba said happily.

"That's it?"

"Er yeah that's it, is there anyth-" He was cut off as Gaara angrily slammed his phone shut. Neji placed a kiss on Gaara's lips and finished pouring the drinks.

* * *

_Hope liked ^^ I know it's very short but I wanted to post something to let you know I'm still writing. R&R!!_


	11. Note to readersagainsorry

Hey everyonnnne! I'm very very sorry I haven't got up a new chapter in forever and even more sorry that this is not a chapter. My internets been really retarded lately and a lot of my websites aren't working, at the moment I'm actually staying after school with a friend to do this haha so once I've typed the next chapter out I'll bring it to school and put it up, unless it randomly starts working at home in that case I wouldn't have to stay after school, anyway new chapterm soon! Thank you for being so patient! Bye bye!


	12. Chapter 10

It's finally here! The next chapter! I'm so sorry I took so long writing this but this was my first time writing a lemon so I took a long time. It's not amazing but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Eight hours later, after a few horror and comedy movies, found Naruto and Kiba slipping off the couch snoring loudly, Shikamaru yawning almost asleep staring blankly at the TV and the others watching boredly.

"Maybe we should drag them upstairs now" Shikamaru mumbled.

"You just want to sleep" Gaara said looking at his almost sleeping friend.

"Yep" He nodded

He pushed off the chair he was sitting in and wobbled slightly. Sasuke who was sitting beside Naruto pushed him completely off the couch. He had been lying on it upside down watching the last movie with Kiba. Sasuke was surprised when he didn't stir. He rolled his eyes and kneeled down grabbing Naruto's arm to lift him up. He put Naruto's arm around his shoulder and stood up. The blonde wasn't very heavy at all. Kiba, who was also lying on the floor now slowly stirred awake feeling cool air fill the space his friend was a moment ago.

"Wuz 'appening?" he said groggily.

"We're going to bed, can't keep watching movies with you two snoring like trains" Sasuke said lifting Naruto up bridal style, it would be easier to carry him this way. Kiba's head smacked back onto the ground too lazy to get up. He opened his eyes when he felt a nudge on his side. Shino stood there poking his side with his foot while the rest of them left the room.

"C'mon let's go. There's a bed upstairs you can sleep in" Kiba groaned.

"I dun wanna get up" he whined. Shino rolled his eyes behind his sun glasses he always wore.

"Get up or I'll carry you."

Kiba who was curled on his side rolled over onto his back. He stretched out his arms like a child and smiled.

"Up"

Shino blinked and stood there staring at the cute boy laying on the ground at his feet. Kiba's hands dropped over his head not wanting to hold them up anymore. Shino was glad no one could see through his glasses as he ran his hungry eyes over Kiba's body. A sliver of his tanned skin could be seen as his shirt road up. Kiba stared up at him blinking slowly. After a moment of silence and staring he started to blush. He sat up quickly grabbing his head to try and stop the dizziness.

"Heh sorry I'm just really tired" he stood up "Let's go"

He walked up the stairs not looking back embarrassed. Shino shook his head and followed him. As they got to the top of the staircase Gaara peaked his head out of a room to their left.

"You can stay in Kankuro's room" he said pointing to the room next to the one he was leaning out of. Shino nodded and headed into the room.

"Wait, like together?" Kiba asked. Gaara smirked.

"You could stay with us" he said amused as he opened the door a little more showing off a shirtless Hyuuga laying on his bed. Kiba blushed shaking his head and running into the other room. Gaara chuckled slightly and closed the door. He turned around to see his boyfriend lying on his back with his arms behind his head, eyes closed. He walked over straddling his boyfriend who's eyes opened to look up at him. He smiled slightly and leaned down to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. When he broke away he hid his face in Neji's neck embarrassed. Neji smiled and kissed his boyfriends neck. The shiver that ran trough Gaara changed his smile into a smirk. He kissed his neck again adding a small lick to the end. Gaara gasped and twitched a little not expecting it. After that reaction how could Neji stop? He continued to kiss, lick, suck and nip at Gaara's neck.

"N-neji" Gaara moaned when he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. He could feel himself getting hard and tried to stop Neji before it was too late.

"Neji K-kiba and Shino are right beside us" he forced out. Neji ignored him and continued with his ministrations. Gaara opened his mouth and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders to push him away and tell him they had to stop when Neji ground his hips into Gaara's and instead of a stern voice a loud moan came spilling from his lips. He could feel Neji smirk against his neck as he continued to grind against him. Without thinking he started to grind back panting into his boyfriends neck and digging his nails into his bare shoulders. Neji moved his hands up the back if Gaara's shirt feeling the smooth skin under his hands. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the hands under his shirt moved up and down his sides. He sat up so Neji could slide his shirt off him. His hands came to rest on his boyfriend's stomach as he turned his head to the ceiling panting and moaning. Neji was almost drooling at the sight of his flushed, panting, moaning boyfriend grinding into him like there was no tomorrow. His mouth was open slightly letting out the most delicious sounds he'd ever heard. His eyes moved to his boyfriends pale chest. He sat up slightly latching onto one of Gaara's pink nipples. The high moan Gaara let out was the loudest yet. His hands dove into Neji's hair gripping at it hard and arching his back. Neji's hands drifted to his boyfriends thighs massaging them.

"Nejiiiii" He whined arching his back and pushing his knees harder into the mattress. Neji backed away slightly and stuck his tongue out to circle his nipple while watching his boyfriend. He switched his attention to the other nipple. He bit the nub and Gaara almost screamed. It hurt but it was a good kind of hurt, especially after Neji licked and sucked the reddening bud apologetically. Though he was enjoying the noises and faces his boyfriend was making Neji's manhood demanded he speed up a little. He flipped Gaara over and got on top. Gaara gasped not expecting it but was soon moaning again into Neji's mouth. God Neji loved his boyfriends tongue ring. The rumors about them were true, they really did make kissing better. As Neji kissed Gaara his hands found their way down his side and to his waistband. He hesitated and pulled back from the kiss to ask permission. Gaara would have none of that, he grabbed Neji's hair and pulled him back into a kiss bucking his hips up as his answer. Neji chuckled into Gaara's mouth before continuing to kiss him. He dove his tongue into the hot cavern while his fingers played with Gaara's waistline. He moved his mouth down over his neck and stopped to suck his collarbone. He left a nice red mark there before continuing to kiss and lick down his boyfriends chest. He reached Gaara's belly button and kissed above it sending a shiver through Gaara. He circled his tongue around it and the hands in his hair tightened. He looked up as his tongue plundered his boyfriends navel. In and out in and out.

"Ohhh! Neji!" Neji snickered as he backed away smirking up at Gaara. Gaara glared half heartedly as he panted. He pulled Neji up for another deep kiss. The fingers he had in Neji's hair untangled themselves and traveled down his toned chest and over his rock hard abs. His hands hesitated at the button but undid it as Neji moved to sucked on his earlobe. He fumbled with the button for a few seconds before getting it undone and pushing Neji's pants as far down as they'd go. Neji kicked them the rest of the way down as he dragged Gaara's pants and boxers down. He backed up taking in the site. Gaara blushed at his staring and glared.

"Don't just stare stupid." Neji's eyes stopped they're roaming and looked in his boyfriends eyes.

"You are so hot." Neji stated bluntly. Gaara's blush increased, he tried and failed to say something as Neji dove in for another kiss. Gaara pulled at Neji's boxers making a whining sound. Neji sat up to pull them off. It was Gaara's turn to stare. Neji smirked and grabbed Gaara's thighs pulling him closer.

"Have any lube?" He asked. Gaara almost rolled his eyes, why would HE have lube?

"No…" _Good job Gaara. Guess that's the end of it. _As he was about to sit up Neji put 3 fingers in front of his lips. "wha.."

"Suck." _Oh…I guess that works too _he thought as he took the 3 offered fingers in his mouth. He grabbed Neji's wrist as he sucked on his fingers like a lollipop. Neji groaned watching his boyfriend pretty much give his fingers a blowjob. Was that a smirk he saw? Oh that little brat knew what he was doing to Neji! He pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his mouth. He circled Gaara's hole feeling him stiffen for a second before forcing himself to relax. He pushed his first finger in.

"Ah.."

"Does it hurt?" Neji asked concerned ready to take it out if Gaara said yes.

"No…it just feels weird…keep going" He moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He made a scissoring motion stretching him more.

"hah..Neji…more.." He pushed in a third finger waiting a moment to move. He was thrusting them in when Gaara's eyes widened and he squeaked. Neji chuckled and did it again. Gaara moaned loudly and tried to push down on the fingers again. He growled when Neji pulled his fingers out. Gaara was pulled closer by his hips and felt something much bigger then fingers pressed against his hole. He moaned and Neji leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

"Ready baby?" Not trusting his voice Gaara nodded. Neji started to push in slowly moaning at the tight heat enveloping his manhood. He stopped halfway to let the panting Gaara adjust. Neji left light kisses along Gaara's neck as he waited trying not to madly thrust. Gaara wiggled a little letting Neji know he was ready. Neji started to push in again but was surprised when Gaara's legs wrapped around his waste and made him push in all the way. Gaara hissed in pain and left his legs wrapped tightly around Neji.

"huff…god Gaara…you're so impatient heh.." he was leaning his forehead against Gaara's shoulder as he tried to breath right.

"Move." Gaara whispered huskily. Neji complied. The room was filled with moaning and the squeaking of the bed.

"Nejiiiiiiiii ohhh oh god harder!" Gaara was screaming moaning and arching off the bed. Neji's blunt nails were digging into his hips to hold him in place but Gaara didn't mind at all.

"God Gaara you're so tight" Neji moaned as he thrust in again.

"F-faster Neji! Fast-oh god!" with the noises Gaara was making Neji was sure he was going to cum soon so he grabbed Gaara's dick and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Mmm Neji…hah...I'm...I'm going to ah! I'm going to cum!" He thrust hard and fast a few more times before Gaara let his seed spill all over his hand with a scream.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" His insides spasmed and tightened around Neji and he came with a low moan. They sat there breathing heavily for a few minutes before Neji pulled out dropping beside Gaara.

"That…was amazing" Gaara mumbled putting his head on Neji's chest.

"Haha yes it was" he chuckled. Gaara looked up and kissed Neji's neck before Neji looked down and kissed him.

"I love you" he said looking into Gaara's eyes. Gaara blushed.

"I love you too Neji" Neji's reached over and grabbed the covers pulling them over top of the two of them. He felt Gaara sigh and snuggle into him more before they fell asleep.

R&R! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner


End file.
